


Might Have Been a Dream

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "Damon Salvatore acting almost human? Yep, total dream."





	Might Have Been a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place following a sort of AR take on 3x09 (the Homecoming episode). Enjoy!

She wasn't a booze hound. Far from it. She had only ever tasted alcohol twice in her seventeen years, but she had been feeling restless and very hurt tonight after the whole debacle with Jeremy and Anna. She knew that a cold beer or two could chase away those feelings, or at least dim them a bit. She had wanted to forget. She had needed to forget. Fortunately for her, the owner of this out of the way bar had a reputation for not carding minors…  
  
She put the second bottle of Corona to her lips and took a chug. It still tasted like piss – no matter how much she drank of it, it still was awful! She almost spit it out but managed to resist the urge. It was so much worse than the red wine she and Elena had snuck out of her parents' liquor cabinet ages ago. Ages before she came into her powers and realized vampires and werewolves and the like weren't just characters in books but real, almost-living nightmares.  
  
She forced herself to take another sip even as her gag reflex worked overtime. But relief would come soon. Right?  
  
She forced herself to swallow five more small sips and then decided to leave. As soon as she stood though, the whole room began to spin. She immediately plopped back down and cursed. She was a total lightweight. She could condemn vampires to hell, kill people if she chose, but she couldn't hold her liquor!  
  
"Great," she muttered. "Just great."  
  
"Too bad I don't have a camera," an annoyingly familiar voice taunted. "This would be sooo Kodak-worthy."  
  
She didn't look up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you. Came to drink my problems away."  
  
"You mean drink human blood?" Bonnie asked, finally looking up at him.  
  
"Not yet but the night is still young," Damon said and slid into the seat right across from her. "Last time I was here, Stefan and I did blood shots though. Literal body –"  
  
"I get it," Bonnie said, holding up a hand.  
  
"I was trying to get him to turn his humanity back on but boy did he enjoy nearly sucking the life out of – what was her name? I can't remember. But I don't see her here tonight. She probably died." He shrugged.  
  
"That's sick."  
  
"It's a lifestyle, Bon. But this, seeing you here, it seems appropriate somehow. Like fate. You're bummed over that whole Jeremy, Ghost Girl kissing thing and I'm here." He waggled his eyebrows. "Drowning my sorrows too."  
  
"There is nothing fated about this little meeting. Now I want to be alone so move it!"  
  
"Not yet. Not until I thank you for the raging headache you gave me tonight. You should have let me kill that loser Tyler. Life would be a hell of a lot better without pussies like him hanging around."  
  
"Damon, stop it. Tyler is my friend and –"  
  
"He's not your friend. He's Klaus's bitch now. Just like Stefan is so-"  
  
"Oh I get it, this is about Stefan. As usual. So predictable and so sad. You just can't get over the fact that he's a much better man than you could ever hope to be."  
  
"Ah I love when you try to school me. I say 'try' because its water running off my back."  
  
"Oh yeah? Your attitude says something else entirely," Bonnie said. "You're so jealous of Stefan you can't see straight."  
  
"Says you who keeps squinting at the lights in the bar."  
  
Bonnie growled. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Can't do that. Elena would never forgive me if I left you here with all these guys circling around you like vultures. I can just imagine what nasty little things they are thinking about you." He pointed to a group of bikers, each man bigger than the last, who were staring at her like she was their next snack.  
  
"I'd rather take my chances with them than you. You want to kill me; I know you do which is probably worse than anything these human guys have in mind."  
  
"I don't want to kill you, Bon. I just want to suck your blood," Damon said with a laugh that made Bonnie bristle.  
  
"Why are you torturing me? Seriously!"  
  
"Elena –"  
  
"I heard. Let me guess. She turned you down – again; said she wants Stefan – again; you got pissed – again, and now you want to win brownie points with her."  
  
"When you put it like that it sounds almost pathetic."  
  
"It is pathetic. When are you going to realize that Stefan and Elena always find their way back together and that she doesn't love you?"  
  
Damon shook his head. "You just think you know everything don't you?"  
  
"I know one thing. This conversation is over." She started pulling herself to her feet but once again, fell back into the booth. The room was spinning like a bitch!  
  
Damon smirked as he put down his own beer. "Alright my witchy friend, it's time to send you home. I will call you a taxi."  
  
Her stormy eyes met his mocking ones. "Why are you trying to push yourself on me?"  
  
He acted like he hadn't heard her. "Or maybe, just maybe, I'll drive you myself. I've got Stefan's ugly ass SUV sitting in the parking lot. Hey, don't judge. He's in Ripper mode again. He's certainly not using it."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Alright. Taxi it is." He drained the last of his own beer and moved to her, taking her by the arm. "Come on, witchy."  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Okay, break your neck falling to the ground then." Even saying that, he still pulled her to her feet and she started weaving again. She ended up collapsing into his arms.  
  
He grinned, a shit-eating smile if there ever was one. "Yeah, you falling into my arms… Admit you've wanted to do that since forever!"  
  
"No, I've wanted to stake you since forever," Bonnie grumbled. Damon grabbed her purse off the table top and hooked it on her arm and then together they moved towards the door. The whole way Bonnie hated on him, every step he took with her, she just hated him more. He was trying to prove something but she didn't know what and that made her hate him still more until she was ready to give him a thousand aneurysms.  
  
When they got outside, she started to raise her hands to punish him but he grabbed them and pinned them down at her sides. "Is that any way to treat a Good Samaritan?"  
  
She scoffed openly. "You and good, let alone Samaritan don't belong in the same hemisphere, let alone the same sentence."  
  
"Feisty as ever I see." He smiled as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He put a call into a cab company and told them to hurry because "the drunk girl next to me can't hold on much longer." He then closed his phone as she glared at him.  
  
"Why are you helping me –or trying to?"  
  
"I told you. Elena would never forgive me if her best friend came to ruin under my watch."  
  
"Everything you do is about Elena, stealing Elena, or just besting and punishing your brother - who is a good man by the way. Seriously, doesn't it just get really old?"  
  
Damon shrugged. "I have an eternity to torture Stefan and an eternity to love Elena."  
  
"She's not a vampire. You'll have to let her go eventually."  
  
"I don't want to even think of that."  
  
"You never had her anyway, Damon. She loves Stefan and that's how it's always going to be. Its way past time for you to move on."  
  
Damon was glaring at her now. "Trying to school me again?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing actually. I am standing out in the cold with an ass I can't stand, I'm drunk, and I really have to puke." She promptly vomited on his boots as he cringed.  
  
"You did that on purpose!"  
  
"You'll never prove it," Bonnie taunted. "Are you gunna kill me now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you going to do to me then?"  
  
"Nothing. Want my jacket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, I insist. Take my jacket. You're shivering your skinny ass off. Anyone with eyes can see that." He slid off his leather jacket and handed it to her. She sighed and took it but only because she was cold as hell. Not that hell was cold exactly.  
  
She wrapped the warm coat round her shoulders and pulled the zipper halfway up. "You're welcome," he said.  
  
She growled out a "thank you".  
  
The next thing she knew, the cab was hurtling into the parking lot.  
  
"Fast service," Damon said. "Cool."  
  
She started to give him his jacket back but he shook his head. "Keep it. I've seriously got like twenty more where that came from."  
  
Bonnie squinted at him. "This has got to be a dream. Damon Salvatore acting almost human? Yep, total dream. I am going to wake up really soon."  
  
"So do you often dream about and/or fantasize about me?"  
  
"Shut up!" She hissed and then climbed into the cab. Damon shut the door after her and waggled his fingers at her with a mocking smile on his face. She slunk down onto the seat and pinched herself. She yelped. It was no dream. This was actually real.  
  
 _And she was completely confused by the whole thing._


End file.
